


The Present

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: Darla's Little Girl [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fledgling vampire in childish footie pajamas, It's Willow, Wishverse AU, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow receives a gift from her sister...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



Holding the box in her hands, Willow couldn’t deny that she was nervous. Gifts were something that normally were exchanged between herself and her sister. Bottles of blood from one to the other, clothing, even magickal texts in Willow’s case. Most, however, were well known or able to be guessed at before they were given. The box the fledgling was holding now? She had no idea what was in it. It felt light, symbolizing that it wasn’t a book. There was nothing rolling around inside it, showing that it wasn’t something that had weight to it. Casting one more look over at Darla, she slowly opened the box with a smirk.

How many times had she sat through her sister speaking disdainfully about her footed pajamas? At this point, she was sure that there wasn’t anything left to call them. The words ‘ridiculous’, ‘childish’, ‘absurd’, amongst many others, all echoed inside Willow’s head. And yet, as the fledgling looked down at the box, she couldn’t help but feel her lips twisting upwards a little more into a fully formed smile, dotted with amusement.

The fabric was light blue, with a darker shade of the same color along the cuffs, collar, and the lower legs. Adorning the center of the design were two characters the vampire was all too familiar with. Even if it had been a year or so since she’d seen the film, she still had the tape somewhere within the boxes she’d moved from her former house. Lifting the pajamas out of the box, she smirked over at her sister.

“You like seeing me in these. Don’t lie.” She said, Looking back at the pajamas, the words ‘Toy Story’ stood out amongst the color. “…and I didn’t have these ones.”


End file.
